Show Me What You've Got
by ScottishSnarl
Summary: Please check author's note in story for brief summary :)


Author's Note;; This story takes place in the semi-near future of the Kick Ass storyline. By this point, Kick Ass is no longer Kick Ass. He decided that he shouldn't do it anymore. [[In the movie, he almost did because he promised his father.]] Because I think this will fit really well and don't judge me, but since this is set a bit ahead in the future, I think he would stop being Kick Ass because he would have a family, most likely. He stopped for the sake and safety of his kid and family...This storyline will follow my character, Erin, and her journey of discovering the truth about her father, and what she feels she is meant to do. Enjoy! ))

-x-

"Erin? Erin, what are you doing in he-"

A flash of dark brown hair whipped around, cerulean eyes wide in surprise as her father opened her door. He saw her surrounded by lots of work out equipment...what surprised him a bit was the extremely large weights.

"N-Nothing-! Nothing! I, um...school project, yeaaahh, uh, gotta see how fit we can get in a week! Woo! Hardddd work." She said, completely and obviously nervous and making a fool out of herself thinking she could trick someone with a lie that bad.

Dave raised his eyebrow slightly as he observed his curly haired daughter that looked very much like himself. He wasn't sure why, but something in the back of his mind was unsettling about this. Erin was never really into stuff like this. It was only recently that she had picked up on it; Dave had caught her several times over the past month using weights or sneaking out to go to the track.

He got lost in thought, and only snapped out of it when Erin had quickly brushed past him.

"Not so fast, Rin." He said, catching her by the collar of her shirt without even having turned around, causing her to jump in surprise. He turned around, as did Erin. She let out a nervous chuckle as she avoided meeting her father's gaze at all costs.

"I'm starting to get the feeling this isn't for a school project."

"What? Of course it is, I mean, -"

"A school gym project that lasts an _entire month_?"

Erin felt herself freeze up. He had caught her before now, but hadn't said anything. _Shit! I thought I was more vigilant...!_ She scolded herself whilst her father looked down at her with a look that was laced with accusation.

"A really extensive one?" She said, looking up at him and giving her signature nervous laugh. She fished in her back pocket for a moment quickly and hit a button, causing her phone to ring. "Oops better take this bye!"

"ERIN-!"

She grabbed her phone and bolted out of the doorway, throwing herself onto the railing of the stairs around the corner and sliding down it at full speed, crashing through the door and running out into the yard. Erin quickly took her bike and started running with it down the sidewalk before she leaped onto it, pedaling away quickly as she took her bluetooth out of her pocket and switched it on.

"Pick up you're fucking phone you dweeb." Erin scoffed as she made a call to her best friend.

"Hello?" The groggy voice of a male on the other line answered the call.

"God, Jason it's like eight o'clock in the morning wake the fuck up you lazy ass." Erin raced down the streets on her bike, focused intently as she swerved back and fourth around obstacles.

"Listen you psycho sixteen year old not all of us get up at six AM every morning, thanks." Jason groaned irritably.

"Well you're gonna learn to. Come on, I've gotta camp out at your house for a couple hours. My dad's on my case." She muttered, skidding to a halt as she quickly put on her brakes. She quickly walked up the concrete steps to Jason's house, just walking right in.

"I'm not making you breakfast loser...!" She called up the stairs, causing Jason to drop his phone.

"Dude! What did I tell you about doing that-?!" He yelled, and Erin chuckled as she hung up. Jason stumbled down the stairs, trying to get his pants on. He almost tripped, but managed to catch himself on the end of the railing, swerving around the corner to see Erin standing in the livingroom, a smirk on her face as her arms crossed.

"Come on, we have to get going."

"Look, Erin," Jason sighed, "I don't know what your obsession with a former 'super hero' is, but you aren't going to go and do something stupid like that." He said, looking at his friend with almost shameful eyes. For as long as he had known her, Erin had been completely obsessed with a former real life super hero, dubbed Kick-Ass. She had always wanted to become a super hero like that ever since her father first told her about him...

"What? Look, Jason..." She said, a slightly hurt look crossing her face. "Since my mother's death, and since my eyes have been opened to all the bad shit that goes down around here, I've known that I was meant to do something better than just being a stupid highschool drama geek." She said, her fists clenched. "I want to stand up for what a believe in."

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean you have to risk getting your ass kicked by 'villains' and douchebags in New York." He said, but he let out a small sigh. He knew that Erin always felt obligated to protect people, and especially her family, what little of it there was - her and her dad.

"Yeah? Well what if I want to? Huh? At least I want to get off my ass for once and go and do something to better humanity...!" She spat, her eyes widening suddenly as she threw her hand over her mouth. Usually the both of them could tell when she would insult him as a joke, because that's just the way she was, but that remark was nothing but hatred, and the both of them knew it.

Jason was a bit stunned. He glanced away from Erin as she lifted her hand and went to step forward. "Jason, I-"

"I think it's best you leave, Erin...You wanna go putting yourself in danger, fine...But I don't want to be involved." It hurt him to say that, really. Erin and Jason had been friends since forever, but now that Erin was growing up, and as was Jason, their friendship slowly started to fall out as Jason realized she was serious about what she wanted to do.

Erin felt tears bridging her eyes._ Superheroes don't cry_. Her conscience's voice was weak now...Just as weak as she felt right then. She couldn't even bring herself to say anything else as she headed for the door, slamming it and running down the steps to take off...


End file.
